


Maybe He Thinks He Can Fly

by RageQueen89



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian doesn't like it, Lavellan doesn't do stairs, M/M, jumping from high places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageQueen89/pseuds/RageQueen89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan does not often feel the need to use the stairs. This understandably makes Dorian nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He Thinks He Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Inquisition or any of the characters used here.

Dorian had never met anyone quite like Inquisitor Lavellan. The elf was a fantastic leader; willing to do what needed to be done, inspiring, and selfless almost to a fault. He was also a wonderful friend, willing to offer an attentive ear or a helping hand. He was a powerful, beautiful, charismatic mage...

Who apparently did not believe in stairs.

“I know what you're thinking!” he called to Lavellan. “Do not do it, or I swear I shall set you on fire.” They were in a dilapidated ruin of a building. What they needed was on the lower floor, so they had spent the better part of an hour searching for a way down. In Dorian's mind, there was probably a set of stairs or perhaps a ladder. Lavellan, however, was looking over the ledge with an appraising expression on his face. It was a look that Dorian had come to dread...

The first time Lavellan had leaped off the second floor of the library and down to Solas' solar, Dorian had about had a heart attack. He had let out what would later be described as a “distressed squawk” and rushed to the railing. To his shock and great relief, the elf was fine. He and Solas were chatting as if Lavellan's sudden drop were perfectly normal. Solas didn't seem phased at all... although, that could just be Solas...

It wasn't just Solas. When Dorian had asked Varric about it later, the dwarf had just sighed. Evidently, the leaping was perfectly normal. The mad elf regularly leaped off of things that he shouldn't from heights that should have killed him. He threw himself over the mountain ledges in the Hinterlands, dropped from the upper floors and battlements of Skyhold, and hopped up and down the cliffs of the Storm Coast. Before the scaffolding had been removed from Skyhold's halls, Lavellan had terrified the construction workers with his frequent swinging from it. When confronted with stairs, Lavellan simply leaped down those, too. How he had not managed to break something was beyond anyone. Most of the drops, if they hadn't killed him, should have shattered his legs. Or an ankle, at least! Despite the odds, Lavellan never seemed to hurt himself beyond jarring his bones or bruising himself. Sera claimed it was "that damn elfy magic," despite Solas' best attempts to correct her. 

When they had become romantically involved, Dorian had made consistent attempts to keep Lavellan from sailing off ledges, which led to their current predicament. “It's not that big of a drop,” Lavellan countered, looking over his shoulder at Dorian. “It's barely twenty feet-”

“Which is still too high,” Dorian insisted. “You could break your ankle. Or worse, you could land wrong and fall on your face. Just think of the scars!” He gave an exaggerated shudder. “You know I will love you, either way, but I won't lie and say it isn't partly because you're easy on the eyes.”

Lavellan rolled his eyes. “I'll be fine,” he promised. “I've jumped off things much higher than this.”

“And you terrify me every time you do, Amatus,” Dorian informed him. “Just because you have leaped from such heights before and remained whole does not mean you should do so, again!”

The Inquisitor just sighed. “You worry too much,” he accused. “You're going to get wrinkles.”

“You knave! You take that back!” Dorian gasped, putting a hand to his chest in mock indignation. “I am far too handsome for wrinkles, and I will thank you not to suggest such a thing, again!” Lavellan laughed, tipping his head back and exposing the beautiful line of his throat. Dorian felt his own lips quirk upwards. He opened his mouth to continue their argument when Varric called to them.

“Hey, Boss! Sparkler!” Dorian looked over his shoulder at where the dwarf had wandered with Cassandra at his heels. “We found the stairs!” Dorian let out a breath of relief.

"There, now,” he began, “a lovely set of stairs to see us safely down-” Dorian turned back to Lavellan just in time to see the elf step off the side of the platform. A spike of terror shot up his spine. He lurched forward, reaching out to grab his lover. Too late; Lavellan plummeted through the air, landing on the bit of fallen-down ruin he had been aiming for. Dorian held his breath as Lavellan wobbled a bit, then steadied his footing. The elf was fine... Dorian let out the breath he had been holding and felt relief flood him. An instant later, the relief was gone, replaced by exasperated outrage.

“Kaffas! What did I say?!” he snapped. He was vaguely aware of Varric and Cassandra coming up beside him and peering down. Lavellan, cheeky little idiot that he was, just grinned up at him. 

“I am fine,” the Inquisitor promised. “It's not that far down. I'll meet you at the bottom- ack!” Lavellan's foot slipped on the stone, sending him tumbling down towards the floor of the ruin. Dorian let out a cry of alarm as his lover disappeared into the rubble. There was the scuffling of falling rocks, a light thud of what Dorian could only assume was Lavellan hitting the ground, and then silence. Dorian waited, heart in his throat... one second... two seconds... three seconds...

“I'm okay!” Lavellan called up.

Dorian slumped onto what was left of the railing with a groan. “Venhedis, he will be the death of me...”

**Author's Note:**

> In DAI, I had my Lavellan jump off everything. I wondered what sort of reaction to the jumping Lavellan's party members would have, and thus this fic was born.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Typo shout-outs are appreciated. Flames shall be added to the growing bonfire that keeps me warm at night.


End file.
